<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting by Froggie_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217252">Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_writes/pseuds/Froggie_writes'>Froggie_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A villains tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Levi Has OCD (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_writes/pseuds/Froggie_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiFishFinger/gifts">MaiFishFinger</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Duckling, who's that with the purple hair?" Nikolai asked Yukia. "My best friend, Nick, she's the one having my baby.it was in the invitation?" He anxiously told him. " Sorry Yukia, didn't read it, I saw free food and drink was being offered and cleared out my schedule, what is this party for anyway?" He asked curiously. "Our baby shower!" Yukia angrily said back. "That explains all the middle aged wine mums, trophy wifes and milfs." He said looking around him whilst smoking a spliff. "No smoking weed, there is a pregnant woman in the House plus do you know how hard it is to get the smell of pot out of carpet, it took me 3 weeks last time!" Nikolai rolled his eyes at Yukia and put it out on the ashtray. He then got out his vape "is this better? It's got the special stuff in it, my lungs are feeling really claggy. Hmm I'm gonna go talk to that girl," he proclaimed quietly. Yukia added "yes you can vape, it's mostly just water and essential oil. Be nice when you're talking to her, you know what pregnant women are like. Oh look at the time, I better save my partner in crime from the ladies if ya know what I mean. You know how 30 year old mothers flirt with gay couples it's…. disturbing. Nick you should've seen the last parent teacher conference I hosted, yuck." He told him. "Yes, ok duckling, go enjoy your evening, let's hope the school you work at gives you good maternity leave." He smiled at Nick and brushed the little wrinkles out of his black dress. "Thank you and good luck!" Yukia walked out of the room, walked back in then flicked the light switch 6 times and walked out of the room again directly through the middle of the door. </p><p>Kai and Ivan sat on the sofa next to each other, both holding a beer and looking drained, Bea sat in the corner but she was asleep, she hadn't slept in a while. Surrounding them were a mixture of mothers, Bea's triplets and Ivan's kids. All they could hear was ringing and faint mutters of "Kai you look good today!' and "Ivan dear can you tell Lydia and Cole to stop running around?" Yukia walked in and flicked the light switch on and off 6 times which seemed to alert everyone and woke up Kai, Ivan and Bea. "Baby!" Kai excitedly exclaimed. He walked in carrying a large white cake with little white fondant bows surrounding it.  He put it onto the little coffee table which was surrounded by gifts  and asked "who wants cake?" The kids beamed and all the people in the room got out their cameras and flashlights. Yukia began to squint and be a little nervous , it was too bright for his eyes and very much a sensory overload, especially with all the people staring at him. Before Yukia broke down Kai explained "please no photography or using your flashlights, he's albino, his eyes are far too sensitive, it's not like  you'll see much anyway." He smiled back at Yukia who was still having a hard time, All the people staring at him set off his anxiety. He got out a knife and cut a few small slices for the kids and put them onto little paper plates. People blew their party blowers and then stopped in disappointment "what kind of gender is white supposed to symbolise?" They yelled. Yukia covered his ears, collapsed onto the floor, began to meltdown and said "go, go away! I told you not to do any of this in the invitation but I didn't invite most of you, I don't know you!" He rocked himself. The people stared at him and looked at him weirdly which made things worse "you heard the man! leave!" Kai said but looked back at the sofa "you guys and the kids can stay," they smiled back. They walked out into the big hallway and said "well that was a waste of time, I just wanted to know if the princess was a boy or a girl!" Kai looked at them disappointedly and rolled his tired eyes." What does gender matter, even we don't know what it is and we don't care, we're just happy that we were lucky enough that this could happen to us. Do you know how hard it is to have a baby in a gay relationship?! Be off you have upset me and angered my husband!" He gestured to them to walk away, they left the country house and slammed the door behind them. </p><p>Yukia was having a full meltdown which was rather rare for him but ever since they had decided to have a baby they had become more regular. Kai levitated Yukia in a little bubble so that he wouldn't hurt him or anyone and said "watch some TV and cut yourself some cake, it won't take us long, he just needs to spend ten minutes in a dark room with fimilliar objects and someone comforting him, I'll be back soon." He lifted the raging Yukia upstairs. Bea, Ivan and Nataly  looked at each other and Nat said "I'm guessing you're not driving Ivan? Ok Bea dear, will you be drinking tonight? I don't mind driving you to your holiday home?" She smiled at her and the triplets. "No, I'm ok, my husband is picking me up at 9." She replied as she undid a beer bottle. Ivan still looked dead, try having two rowdy 3 year olds, a tween at home and working foreign coven affairs, he never got a rest. </p><p>Kai put Yukia onto the bed, the darkness immediately started to calm him down. He snuggled into the bed and held Kai's hand. Yukia didn't need to tell Kai how he was feeling, the smaller man's actions spoke louder than any words could. Yukia got up and turned to the bathroom, he started frantically washing his hands and face. He stripped and got into the bathtub already filled with water, Kai always filled up the bathtub just in case this happened. He got out, put his clothes back on and got back onto the bed. He snuggled back into Kai who was sitting quietly and patiently until his husband was ready to talk. "I-I caused a scene didn't I?" Yukia timidly asked whilst grasping onto Kai. "No,no, it's their fault you did nothing, news just spread and they came uninvited, you just wanted it to be a small gathering." Yukia felt comfort in his words, the spell Kai had used to turn Yukia female for the fertilisation fucked up his head and had affected him for months. "Look only 2 more weeks to go then I can speed up Dahlias pregnancy safely then boom! We will have a child." Yukia smiled back up at him "heh, yeah, it'll be nice, it's taken us 5 years to get to this point after all." Kai stroked Yukia's head gently and he began to pur, you may find this peculiar but it's a rare Vampyre trait only certain royal families carry, only he and his mother had it. "Ok do you want to go back downstairs and have some fun?" Kai asked him. "N-No I like this, I like this a lot, we don't do this often enough anymore, especially with me working all the time, I miss it and the house, our animals and you when I'm gone teaching so often." He snuggled into Kai some more. "God I've been doing too much work and not enough workouts recently, I've been doing weights but I need to start doing cardio again, look at the goddamn pudginess!"  Yukia smiled; he liked how soft and snuggly he was. "Aw it's ok, you're gonna be a dad soon enough, wear dad bod as a badge of pride. I like it, you went from wolf to bear hehe." Kai snuggled into Yukia, they were extremely soft and warm. </p><p>Meanwhile, Nick had built up the courage to speak to Dahlia, he had no problems speaking to people usually but this girl was different and he liked a challenge. "Hi, I'm Nick, you probably don't remember me but I'm Yukia's brother," he put out his hand for a shake but she high fived it instead. "Of course I remember you, you're the guy I talked with for two hours about cotton candy at Yukia's 25th, how could I forget?" She sweetly exclaimed whilst holding her stomach. "So how many weeks?" He asked. "16 weeks and four days, my belly popped at 12 weeks and hasn't stopped growing. 2 more weeks and this little parasite can be taken out of my poor uterus," She smiled back at him, he was in awe of her. "You can touch it if you want, it's wiggling about a lot, it's weird, I haven't been much of a fan of it, I can't imagine how Bea must've felt with three in her." She took her hand off her belly and let Nick listen to it. "Knock, knock, hello? Now young person, you're causing your load carrier much discomfort, you don't want me to tell your father's" he playfully lectured the fetus. "What! No way! It just calmed down." She happily exclaimed. "Ha, what can I say, I, have a way with words," he theatrically bowed and Dahlia chuckled. "Ok I'm gonna go lay down," she walked over to the sofa in the conservatory and delicately laid on it, Nick sat on the seat opposite. "So a demon with a vampyre/witch inside her, you don't hear that every day, you're probably the first." He looked at her lovingly. "Well, yes, most likely. It's still just like any other fetus though, from what I know, It ain't doing anything special besides making me hungry all the time … speaking of which…" she hinted at Nick, it took him a few seconds but he got there. "Hmm, what do you fancy? I pretty much get given free reign of the fridge as long as I don't mess it up, which I don't half the time so we're safe," he said to Dahlia whose stomach was loudly growling. "Toast with peanut butter, strawberries and broccoli on top, if you can, it's pretty gross, you don't have to," she inquired nicely. He jumped up and started making the gross concoction "thanks, you really don't have to do it, you don't know me much?" He smiled at her and gave Dahlia her weird concoction.  "Well for someone like you it's not fair that you're doing this on your own. Well I assume so, I wouldn't let a pregnant woman fend for herself." He smiled at her, she was demolishing the slices of toast. "Well you assumed correctly, I wouldn't really consider my Dad to be much help. He's always working plus my uncle and aunt are always working too; most of the time it's just me and the apartment." She smiled at him with a mouth full of food. "You poor thing, ha, we're similar in ways though. It's usually just me, my work and a bottle of booze." He laughed a little, it was bittersweet. "Well, I better be heading home, it's not like there's much to do, plus, I need to work on some plans for a company project. I'm an engineer, what do you work as?" She beamed at Nick's face, he took off his tinted glasses. "Well I am an archaeologist, I travel around a lot but I'm based in San Francisco at the moment, we managed to get my portal mirrors working a couple weeks ago so I save a lot of time on traveling." Dahlia's eyes twinkled with awe and excitement "woah, I've never really been outside of the country, must be nice having a little freedom," he laughed a little. "Yeah it is, but sometimes you just wanna settle down for a little bit, you know, the live fast, die young kinda thing gets tiresome sometimes especially when you know you can't die until you're about 300." Dahlia whimpered and began to tear up "aw, I'm so sorry for you dude, it's ok, you can always go to my place, it's better than being all alone." Dahlia got up and gently cuddled Nick, she smelt  like violets and lavender. Nikolai was shocked by the sudden embrace, he didn't feel genuine love towards a person a lot but this girl was different. Dahlia liked Nick's scent a lot. It was sweet and caramelly with notes of vanilla, leather and honey; it was extremely comforting for her. Yukia walked into the room shocked at the embrace and said "um…. Hi. You two seem to be getting along, well. Um, do you need anything?" He asked them. "No, we were actually going to get going," Yukia looked at Nick disapprovingly. "You're not taking her home on your motorcycle!" Nick rolled his eyes and Dahlia excitedly said "you have a motorcycle?!" She grabbed him tighter. "No,no, no! you take her home in my hearse or my beetle and  that's final!"  He chucked his car keys over to Nick. He ran over to Yukia and lent his chin on his head "is someone a lil' gwumpy sod today," he said to Yukia. Yukia replied "yes, yes I am." Nick cuddled his brother like he used to when they were little. Yukia, Dahlia and Nick all walked into the lounge where the kids were demolishing cake and the adults were competitively playing mario kart. "Hey guys, They're gonna leave in a second," he flicked the switch on and off 6 times again. "Bye, bye uncle Nikolai," said Lydia and Cole. "Goodbye Dahlia," the triplets all said. "Oh wait a second, I've got something for you" Kai said whilst opening a portal and pulling a large purple present from it. "Open it before you go, go on." He asked. Dahlia sat down on Kai's lap and opened the box, it was filled with four beautiful dresses, one was maternity and the others were her usual fit. "Awww, Kai *sniff*" she began to cry over his shoulder, the men looked in surprise at it, the women weren't surprised at all, they had been through it before. Kai shrugged and put a bit of cake in her mouth, she calmed down. "Ooooh, that's good cake," she excitedly took a slice. "And she's back. Well good luck lil sis and Nick, if you hurt her in any way I will actually wipe you from existence, turn your bones into power and drink them , okay Goodbye." Nick grimaced and walked out the door carrying Dahlias bags. "So where to? Could you maybe type your address into the sat nav?" Dahlia looked up with her face full of cake and took the nav off Nick and typed in her address. "Wow you live in Tsuki heights, someone got lucky!" She smiled. "No, my dad pays for the apartment for me, he gets money and special stuff because he is a direct descendant of Asmodeus or something plus I recently got my inheritance from my uncle on my mum's side." Nick got her into the car and went into the driver's seat. "Hm, so you're a direct descendant of Asmodeus then, explains a lot," he reversed out of the large driveway and out of the country houses paddocks. "What do you mean?" He began to drive down the little dirt road being careful of speed bumps. "Well, your face, Asmodeus is the 7th prince of hell and represents lust, it's only natural for you to inherit some of his good looks," he merged into the highway. "Well I guess so, my mother was also a direct descendant of mammon so that's where all the fox stuff comes from, though I don't feel particularly foxy, Haha," she laughed. They continued onto the highway and road towards the beach and sunset.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>